Unscrupulous Return of the Past
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: It began as an omen, but then, Olivia's worst nightmare comes true. Her cruel parents find her, but not without a treacherous scheme in mind to bring her home; one that will shatter her mentality and ill-tempered lovers to no end: Marriage! Rated M for: language,violence,implied molestation, (sequel will have smut when I post it)
1. An Omen

Beautiful decorations, lovely scenery/weather, laughter filled with joy, friends and family.

It was perfect.

The music began to start as she walked down the aisle, clad in a beautiful wedding gown she picked herself.

Off the shoulder with a light lacy trim to show off her shoulders, fitted and flowing out but not dragging the ground. A simple pearl necklace and stud earrings for her accessories.

It was simple yet lovely.

Olivia was escorted by Sasori, who she felt would be the most appropriate choice aside from Madara, but he would be there for Lexy when her time came for sure.

The Akatsuki men were so handsome all decked out in suits with Lexy fixed up nicely in her cute dress, but the main ones she took into account were her lovers, both clad in white suits.

Hidan with that cocky smirk of his and lavender carnation in his chest pocket, still having his shirt open to proudly expose his chest and necklace. Kakuzu without his mask but looked serene with a small smile, a red carnation adorned his suit.

They both were so handsome and the way they looked at her, her dream was finally coming true.

Olivia blushed when she was presented to them, Sasori giving her a light peck on the cheek when the lyrics from the song changed, courteous of Tobi, to a certain part of the song they both liked even though the zombie pair made faces since they didn't know the boy did that.

* * *

It still had the wedding tune but even more surprising was that Itachi, Madara, and Tobi sang. The 'Raven Trio' as Lexy mouthed out to her.

_Raven's: Do you take this gemstone?~_

_Lexy: Now and forever~_

They nudged the zombie pair closer to her.

_Raven's: Do you take these ninja?~_

_Lexy: Now and forever~_

Kakuzu held her hand as Hidan put on the ring, their strong fingers caressing her soft ones with tender care as her eyes filled with joyful tears.

_Raven's plus Kakuzu and Hidan: Do you?~_

_Olivia joined in with Lexy: I do~_

Right when they were about to kiss…..a loud sinister laugh filled the room and everything went dark and cold.

Looking around she was all alone, the wedding dress remained but everything else was gone. A spotlight clicked on over a stranger with long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail with icy blue eyes, as he laughed once more.

* * *

"Did you really think you could escape me?"

Frightened she murmured, "Who the hell are you?"

He appeared in front of her in a flash and grinned evilly, "Don't you remember? Your pathetic parents signed you over to me and I intend to collect."

"No! You're lying!"

He snatched her wrist and sneered, "I'm the only man you're going to marry."

The woman screamed for Kakuzu and Hidan as the man dragged her down the darkened aisle, but they never came.

The man's cruel laughter filled the room and her dreams were shattered in the process.

*She woke up in tears and looked around the room, hugging her knees to her chest in fear as Tobi instantly came to her side.

"What's the matter Olivee?"

Her face was as white as a sheet but let the boy wrap his comforting arms around her trembling form when she didn't answer.

He cooed softly, "It's ok Olivee, it was just a bad dream."

She shook her head, "No. It was omen."

* * *

**TBC:**

_It's finally here and I hope everyone will enjoy this story._

_I don't have a cover for this yet but I plan on drawing it, when I get it done I'll let you lot know._

_Hope to see plenty of reviews on your thoughts even though this first chapter is short, but it's suppose to be eerie XD_


	2. Bitter Reunion

Tobi didn't question his Olivee about it being an omen, but it made him uneasy on how badly she was reacting to the dream none the less.

Once he finally got her to go back to sleep, the next morning her behavior was still the same and the others noticed.

She was jumpy, fidgety, and staring off into space quite a bit; as if trying to remember something long forgotten.

"Kakuzu?" "Yes?" She sat next to him and asked softly, "Do you believe in omens?"

He stopped sharpening his kunai and gave her a questioning glance, "Depends. Does this have something to do with the odd way you've been acting this morning?"

Sighing, she tried to tell her lover the dream but kept getting interrupted by him asking questions about the wedding and Hidan, who just came jabbering about nothing in particular.

"Nevermind."

* * *

She left as the miser tried to get her to come back but a quick slam of his bedroom door told him she wasn't going to and was angry.

She muttered bitterly, "I knew I shouldn't have even mentioned the wedding scene, he's such a jerk!"

Stomping into the redhead's room she plopped on his bed in a huff whilst the puppet master put the two beakers' he was holding down. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I had an omen and my lovers won't listen!" "An omen? Care to elaborate?" The woman told him the details of her dream, Sasori not interrupting at all until she was through.

He pondered the dream with a frown, "That's highly disturbing. Is that what your parents had in store for you Olivia?"

She rubbed the back of her head and shrugged, "I'm not sure. All I can remember is this vague conversation I heard the day I ran away."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Tell me."

"Well, it was something along the line….he won't change his mind about her so relax…at least she finally came of some use…..you still have the papers don't you? I didn't understand it so didn't pay it no mind."

The red head growled bitterly, "Disgusting trash is what they are, but don't fret, whatever they had planned was foiled when you ran away."

She smiled a little with a nod, "I'm beginning to wonder if it was fate when I left at that moment, because then I wouldn't have met Kakuzu and Hidan."

"Exactly, so cheer up and go humor Deidara. He's been pestering me while I'm trying to work." Olivia chuckled and hugged the puppet, "Thank you Sasori."

When she exited the room the redhead frowned, troubled, "She came in use and some man won't change his mind? Papers? Not legal documentation surely, but what kind?"

Whatever is was, it didn't sound promising at all for her, but it shouldn't matter anymore.

The girl belongs here.

* * *

*Kakuzu decided to go with his lover to the market since she was still angry with him, but at least her mood was lightening up the more they were out.

"Ok, you get these items and I'll take the rest, but don't get the cheapest brand on the meat again. It's not fit to eat." He smirked, "Alright, I'll try."

She smiled back at him, after prying the money from his greedy fingers, before doing her shopping.

The time went by quickly, having already done her part when she waited in the usual spot for her lover to meet once he was through.

"Olivia~"

She glanced around at the unfamiliar voice but didn't see who it belonged to. Shrugging it off until the voice grew louder. "Over here sweetie~"

The woman went rigid once she saw who it was, not to mention the person crushing her in a tight hug and wearing too much perfume. The elder woman pulled back, beaming a sickening sweet smile as a man came to her side.

Olivia never dreamed this day would come…..seeing her parents again.

The man asked, "What's the matter girl; is this how you greet your old man?" He hugged her too, the reeking odor of cigarettes filling her nose when she firmly pushed him away.

"Um…hi mom…dad."

"We've been worried sick about you Olivia and searched high and low thinking that someone kidnapped you." She took her hand, "But don't worry, we're here now and going to bring you home."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and jerked her hand away, "Stop this sentimental act." "What are you talking about sweetie?"

* * *

"You two _never_ spoke to me kindly, hugged me, or even gave a damn so why the sudden change of heart? I'm not a fool!"

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Kakuzu strolled up and eyeing the two in disgust but didn't make any movements considering his lover's expression. Pure hatred; never thought he'd see that look on her innocent face.

The man snorted, "We're having a talk with our daughter so if you don't mind."

The miser's eyes widened slightly, dubious to such an accusation, not to mention she didn't look like either of them. Well, not obvious at least but similarities.

Olivia spoke calmly, "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of him."

The mother's face grew angry but remained in composure, "Sweetie, we just want you to come home." "No." "Come on girl, we need you back home."

"I said no. I ran away and have no intentions on going back. You two are dead to me."

The father growled, "We came all this way to find you and this is how you repay us? Such insolence!"

"Now dear calm down, she's just overwhelmed by seeing us after all this time. I'm sure once she comes with us she'll feel much better."

"Are you hard of hearing? I said no."

Both parents lost it and the man was about to grab her when a large hand snatched his wrist in an iron grip, threatening to break it. "Don't you even consider laying a finger on her."

The mother snorted, "Who's this? A body guard?" "No, he's my lover." Her face instantly grew to anxiety and asked, "You have a lover?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse us we have more groceries to get."

The brute released him and possessively guides his lover away, keeping a watchful eye on them until they weren't in sight any longer.

"Olivia? Are you alright?"

She held her lover's hand once they were in solitude and murmured, "I'll feel much better once we get home."

* * *

*The parents glanced at each other in worry. "What do we tell him?"

"We have no choice but to tell him the truth, but hope she isn't completely stretched." "Even if the whore is, he'll fix it. I trust he has a plan?"

A dark voice murmured, "It's already in motion."

They both jumped when their collector appeared silently, having witnessed the entire scene.

"Since you two imbeciles failed to persuade her, leave the rest to me. I have my men following her as we speak, and then, she'll be mine per our agreement."

_TBC: I hope to see plenty of reviews and thoughts_

_P.S. Almost done with cover for this story but trying to draw the bad guy, it should be done by next chapter XD_


	3. Taken

As they walked their way back, the woman was even more distraught than before. _It was an omen! Otherwise why would I meet my parents' right after I had that damn nightmare?_

"It wasn't a coincidence." The miser grunted in agreement and murmured, "I apologize for not listening earlier." "Its fine, I know I tend to drag out things I like to talk about so it's understandable."

"No, I should've kept quiet regardless." Giggling she smirked, "I was surprised you kept interrupting, usually that's a Hidan move."

He smirked but it quickly faded in a heartbeat. She instantly noticed after a few minutes something was wrong, not to mention they were heading home in the wrong direction.

She looked up at him curiously and he glanced down at her for a split second, "Olivia, listen to me carefully and follow my instructions."

Gulping the woman focused back on the road and asked softly, "What is it?" "We're being followed."

Taking a deep breath she remained calm, times like this were to not show any reactions to your surroundings. "How many are there?"

"I'm not sure, but I can sense at least twenty different chakra. Just pretend we're separating and keep walking this path while I turn back, there's none ahead of you and I'll take care of them before they can get this far."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Right, I'll meet you later once I take care of my errand." She took his two bags with a soft smile, "Alright, and dinner should be done by the time you get back."

They separated, the miser retreating back down the road and the woman following his plan.

_Why are we being followed? Are they after me or him? At any rate, I hope his plan works but what if it doesn't? What am I thinking? Kakuzu knows what he's doing but still, I better keep an eye out just in case._

* * *

*As soon as he sensed his lover was far enough he struck; dashing into the trees and surprising two shinobi before crushing their heads together, thus killing them in an instant.

He focused his attention on the next pair, kicking them into the ground before pursuing the rest that were on to him.

What the miser didn't expect was to be confronted by twice as many ninja among the forest out of the blue. _What's going on? How did I not sense them before? _

He immobilized the majority of them with his tendrils, hardening his arm and fist before delivering a crushing blow to the ground and creating an enormous crater, burying the ninja underneath the rubble.

_This is a diversion tactic!_

Cursing under his breath, he ran as fast as he could to get to his lover who may be in even greater danger now. He was almost to her when at least fifty more appeared.

_Damn it! There's too many! _

Growling in fury, he was forced to unleash one mask from his back and quickly waving a few hand signs before stating: "Fire style: Searing migraine!"

The strong surge of flames enveloped the landscape in one huge fatal blow to the enemy, the miser dodging what few that remained when he heard his lover; increasing his speed tenfold in a mad attempt to get to her.

*Olivia jumped when she heard one of his attacks, feeling the ground shake from its power and looked back with a worried expression.

_Something's wrong for him to use a huge attack like that when he wanted to be discreet. What's going on?_

A chill went up her spine and forced her body to move, knowing someone was watching her and had gotten past her lover. Relaxing, she closed her eyes and focused on everything around her, trying to sense the enemy.

* * *

"_Listen Olivee, it's important to observe your surroundings at all times and be able to react quickly to danger." She frowned, "But I'm not a ninja Tobi! I can't sense other people around me, much less pay attention to that much detail!" _

_He chuckled and blindfolded her with his scarf. "Tobi going to teach you Olivee. Sensing chakra is similar to listening to your instincts and you have a major advantage since you already have a knack for that." _

_Walking away he stated, _"_Just relax and tell me when you notice something different." _

_She tried her best, thinking she failed because she didn't know what she was doing until she felt that feeling again._

_It was like a tingle on her spine, not a bad one, just the normal sensation she gets when she's not alone. "Someone's here." _

"_Good Olivee, but where are they?" The woman made a face but focused, the feeling creeping to her right shoulder and pointed, "There."_

"_**I'm impressed."**__ Tobi clapped his hands but his tone turned serious, "Now Olivee, what will you do when he attacks you?" _

_"WHAT! Wait a minute, isn't that going too far!?" _

"_Better pay attention Olivee or you'll get hurt." _

_Mentally freaking out she couldn't calm down but that feeling returned, this time a big surge on her side so she quickly jumped the opposite way and Tobi squealed in excitement._

_Grabbing and spinning her around happily, "You did it Olivee!" "I did!?" _

_Zetsu chuckled, "I can't believe your training method worked Tobi, but don't let Kakuzu know about this." __**"You know how he reacts with her getting involved in the shinobi way."**_

* * *

She smirked to herself, secretly training with Tobi on just that in particular to heighten her senses, even though her reactions are still too slow but it's a start.

Gasping, she quickly jumped backwards as this man leaped out where she would've been with a glowing green hand. _That's a medical technique! _

She quickly smacked him over the head with the bags before darting off into the woods towards her lover's direction, which was now in smoke and flames. _So they are after me! I have no choice but to run and hide Kakuzu. If he so much as touches me I'm caught._

The woman suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground clutching her left leg. Looking at the injury she saw a kunai and muttered, "They stooped that low?"

Scrambling to her feet, she hobbled as best she could when the ninja caught up to her and almost jabbed her neck when she ducked just in time.

Exhausted already and fighting the pain, the man finally latched his hand onto her throat and threw her against the ground and causing her to spurt up blood.

_I'm sorry Kakuzu….Hidan….I tried._

* * *

*He heard her cry of pain and thankfully wasn't being pursued anymore, but when he got closer the miser saw the groceries along the path and tracked her movements until he saw blood on the grass before coming to a dead end.

A pile of dirt with the outline of a small person was there and even more blood. Clenching his fists angrily, he cursed himself for his failure.

He plopped onto the ground and rested against a tree after he sent out a messenger puppet, courtesy of Sasori, and it would deliver his message instantly to the puppet master.

_Forgive me Olivia._

It wasn't long before the other members came to his aid, Hidan pitching a fit whilst Zetsu attended to the miser's wounds.

"What the fuck happened old man? Where's Olivia?"

The banker told them the details at the market, then what followed after and that just pissed the jashinist off even more if that was possible.

"I can't fucking believe this fucking bullshit! I'm going to fucking find and sacrifice them all to Jashin-sama for hurting you both!"

Tobi inspected the ground and clenched his teeth, "How dare they hurt Tobi's Olivee."

Kisame grumbled, "It's odd, why would they injure her if she was just meant to be captured?" "Maybe to ensure she wouldn't escape possibly un."

Itachi nodded, "That could be the case but this act is a foolish one at that. They left us enough evidence to track them down."

Sasori shook his head, "Not exactly, whoever took her used a teleportation jutsu of some sort so they could be anywhere. Unless…"

Kakuzu fixed his cloak and grumbled, "Unless what?" "Zetsu, did you ever plant those new specimens of yours around this entire area?"

"**Yes I did as requested a month ago." **"Do they still function properly?" "Yes, the plants are still doing fine."

Madara asked, "What are you two babbling about?"

Sasori frowned, "Let's return to the base, I'll explain everything then."

They rushed back, the miser deeply infuriated with the culprits but more at himself for not protecting her.

Hidan was just as livid, muttering under his breath, "There will be fucking bloodshed if I have anything to say about this. They all will fucking die!"

_TBC:_

_Finally some fighting action eh? I hope you readers like and review ;p_

_Yeah not done with the cover but it's just the bad guy I working on...I plan to post it tomorrow for sure XD_


	4. What's Next?

Several questions were instantly thrown at the physicians of the group, who didn't answer until they came out of Zetsu's greenhouse, the bipolar man holding up a small plant.

The red head pointed at it, "_This_ can help us locate her whereabouts, at least we hope."

Hidan snorted, "How is a tiny fucking plant going to do that?"

Deidara snapped, "Shut up and listen un!" Sasori sighed, "It might make more sense if Zetsu begins."

"**We've planted several non-conspicuous herbs, specially made to blend in with the other plant-life, and spread them out to detect intruders." **

Madara arched a brow, "I wasn't aware of this Zetsu, but how do they work?"

"They pick up various scents from anything that's not indigenous to these parts, for example, if an anbu came here, my plants would detect his individual odor."

"That's impressive un." Kakuzu grumbled irritably, "Yes, but does it inform us the specific location of the plant that obtained the scent?" **"Yes it does as a matter of fact; it's linked to my chakra so all I have to do is pinpoint it."**

"How will this help us find Olivee though?"

Sasori explained, "We can use these plants to trace the whereabouts to her individual scent to locate the exact spot in which her scent had last been. We may find a clue."

Hidan snapped, "How far are these fucking plants spread out? It won't fucking work if they're outside the scent range!"

* * *

Zetsu sighed, "I assure you they go as far as the market, but luckily, I can trace hers right now from her perfume which makes it easier."

Kisame snorted, "This is ridiculous. How do you know which scent belongs to what?"

"**The plants contain a tiny visual camera as well thanks to Sasori just for that reason, so when an unknown scent emerges it activates and sends the image to me through my chakra."**

"If your chakra is linked to the cameras, wouldn't you see tons of images all the time if that's the case un?"

"No, I put more than enough data, images, and even scent samples into my devices so unless whatever scent it is that doesn't register at all, it won't show. For example, if it was just an animal it would not send the signal to Zetsu whereas a human being would."

Hidan gawked, "You got your cameras that fucking high-tech now?" "Yes and I pride myself in it." "Nice Danna un."

Tobi grumbled, "So does this mean you know where Olivee is or not?"

Zetsu cast a certain nervous glance at his irritable lover but spoke softly, "I'm not sure Tobi, I have to replay the footage on that one particular plant because it was unclear."

Kakuzu slammed his fist on the table, "You mean you knew she was in danger and didn't do a damn thing about it?" **"Don't be absurd! I didn't even know it was Olivia at all until we got your message since I couldn't see her!" **

Itachi asked, "How did you not see her?" "I received the urgent signal since there were two un-identifications but when I went to observe, someone was blocking my sight."

Sasori's face lit up, "Zetsu! Why didn't you inform me of this before!?" **"What?" **"I may be able to get the audio on this footage and the individual's identity."

Hidan jumped a foot off his chair, "Then what are you two fuckers waiting for? Go get the fucking camera!"

* * *

*Elsewhere~

The collector observed the medical room overhead behind the two-way mirror with his hands clasped behind his back. The medical ninja tending to the unconscious woman's injuries as of now when the head one came to his side.

He handed the clipboard to his boss and murmured, "I'm afraid from thorough observation she is definitely not a virgin anymore, but her hymen isn't stretched that terribly; just a typical thing to see for a woman with needs."

Those icy blue eyes scanned the papers and frowned, "I am not pleased with this report. Kenji!" The hired rogue-anbu appeared in a flash, kneeling before his boss, "Yes sir?"

The man murmured darkly, "I specifically told you not to harm the woman did I not?" "Yes sir." "Why did you disobey me?"

The capturer flinched and murmured, "She was extremely difficult to handle and I had no choice."

The man tilted his head in a questioning yet dangerous manner, "You mean to tell me an ex-anbu couldn't handle a single woman? A non-shinobi?"

Kenji muttered, "She's not an ordinary woman sir, she anticipated my movements and dodged them until I disabled her."

"That's odd indeed, but no matter, I'll find out how she's able to acquire such prestige personally. In the meantime, you're dismissed."

* * *

He left with a quick puff of smoke as the medical nin asked, "What do you wish for me to do sir?"

Running his hand through his long dark hair he ordered, "Administer the procedure and make sure to adjust the hormone level as well."

"Of course, but how tight do you wish for her hymen to be?"

"As tight as you can make it, I want her as close to a virgin as can be. Oh and by the way, tell security to dispose of Kenji, he's disappointed me for the last time." "Yes sir."

The collector headed back to his office with a frown.

_I should've kept spies around those two pieces of trash once the contract was completed; maybe then the girl wouldn't have escaped from me since they didn't bother to even search for her until I threatened to kill them. At any rate, I have her now and will fix what's been owed to me. _

Thin lips curling into a wicked smile he mused, "I'm looking forward to having a little chat with Olivia, it's been so long."

* * *

_TBC:_

_I really hope to see reviews on this so let me know what you think XD_

_P.S. As you can see I FINALLY finished the cover picture for this story lol, it's also on deviantart under my username: oliviablaze *feel free to comment too*_


	5. Confusion & Fear

"Interesting, this is a different location than where her tracks stopped." **"He must have had difficulties with the teleportation."**

Sasori acquired the camera/plant and muttered, "Whatever happened we should be able to find a clue to her capturer, but whoever it is has powerful resources to have all those shinobi at their disposal."

"**I agree, and it most certainly isn't her parents judging from Kakuzu's description of them. They must have an accomplice of sorts."**

The red head pursed his lips, "The man in her dream perhaps? I sincerely hope not."

They rushed back to the base, locking themselves in Sasori's room to ensure no distractions so they could get to the bottom of this.

* * *

*Olivia weakly sat up with a groan, clutching her side from the sudden pain as she tried to regain her wits. Rubbing her eyes she looked around, confused to find herself in such a luxurious bedroom.

She glanced down at herself and was wearing a silk gown, then crawled out of the bed stiffly with another pained groan.

Limping over to a wall mirror she saw her leg was bandaged from the kunai attack, not to mention her entire upper torso as well from being thrown into the ground, but what struck her the most odd was a mild stinging sensation between her legs.

Fearing the worst she went to the bathroom, trying to lean over and see but couldn't tell. It doesn't feel like someone tried to rape her while she was unconscious, because she remembered that feeling but still, something was off.

_Why do I feel strange, it's like something's missing and I just can't place it? My mind hasn't been tampered with for sure; there's no way anyone would be able to get thorough Sasori's and Itachi's mind traps. Which is a good thing since I'm now with the enemy, whoever it is._

_More importantly where am I? How long have I've been knocked out? Why was I kidnapped?_

"You shouldn't be out of bed miss!"

Olivia jumped clear out of her skin and stumbled backwards, the servant maid catching her with concern, "I'm so sorry for frightening you, are you alright?"

"Ye..Yeah. I' m fine."

She let the girl help her back to the bed, watching her as she took a covered food dish from the dining cart and placed it over her lap.

"I sure you're famished so here's lunch, I hope you like potato soup. It'll stick to your ribs and it's very delicious."

Olivia stared blankly at her and asked, "I do love it but, what's going on? Where am I?" "Uh, you're home miss." "This isn't my home. I was taken and brought here."

The maid avoided the subject with a frown and murmured, "I'll be back once you finish your meal. Please excuse me."

The girl scurried out the door, leaving the poor woman even more confused than before.

_If I was captured then why am I being treated so nicely? What in hell is going on?_

* * *

*The day seemed to go by slowly, what few servants that came in to check on her wasn't any help for info, they all averted anything related to why she was here.

_Someone is ordering them to remain quiet no doubt, but at least they're nice. _

When evening came, the next person who came in the room however she wished she didn't see.

_It can't be!?_

Shaking slightly she tried to crawl away despite the pain but the man firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

He spoke with a velvety tone, "You shouldn't move around so much, your injuries haven't healed yet; though I am astonished that you're awake already."

Glancing up at him, the woman took in his features; icy blue eyes, long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, elegant thin dark brows and a seducing smile. He was identical to the man in her nightmare, even the distinguished dark gray suit with black lining and the ruby studs in both ears.

"Let go of me." He released her with a smirk and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess but who are you? Where am I?"

Chuckling he sat on the edge of the bed, "You don't remember me?" "No."

"It's a shame, but still, we met only briefly once so it would make sense if you didn't. At any rate, I'll take my leave since I have more pressing matters to attend to."

When he stood back up she demanded, "You didn't answer my questions!"

He turned and gave her a mischievous smile, "Please rest, you've been out cold for three days. We'll talk more once you get more familiar with your new surroundings."

Shutting the door behind him Olivia shuddered, but found it very odd the way her heart starting racing and face getting hot when she checked him out.

She was fairly alarmed now.

_That's not like me at all to get easily bothered by a stranger, especially one I don't like. Something's wrong with me!_

* * *

*"HAVEN'T THEY FUCKING FOUND ANYTHING YET!? IT'S BEEN THREE FUCKING DAYS!"

Madara snapped, "Shut up Hidan, these things take time and they're being as thorough as possible to not make any errors!"

Tobi snorted form the comment, even thought it was true, but he just missed his Olivee and was terrified that she was being tortured.

Deidara didn't like the boy's silent behavior, since it was just alien to see him like that unless he was angry or sad, but a knock on the door got his attention. "Who could that be un?"

Kisame answered it and mentally cursed when the spunky teen tackled him in a crushing hug around the middle. "HI KISAME!"

"Hello kitten, what brings you here?" She giggled, "I just came by to see you guys and…..uh…..I'm interrupting something serious aren't I?"

Not a soul was smiling and they all seemed to be on edge so she muttered awkwardly, "Ok~ well I'll go and chill with Olivia in her room then."

Madara sighed, "I'm afraid you can't." "Why not?" "She's not here Loo-Loo." Tilting her head in confusion she asked, "Ok, then when will she be back?"

Itachi took this moment to gently lead the teen out of the room, "Come with me."

They waited quietly, knowing drama was about to rear its ugly head when the brunette literally shrieked out in dismay; the door slamming open from the raven's room and the girl darting back to where they were and going straight for the miser.

Kisame stopped her and held her back as she yelled, "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

When he wouldn't she glared angrily at the brute, who remained solemn, as she sobbed, "How could you let that happen to her!? Some sick fuck is probably taking advantage of her as we speak!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone turned to Hidan, who literally snapped and yelled back red in face, "YOU DON'T THINK WE FUCKING KNOW THAT? KAKUZU DID EVERYTHING HE FUCKING COULD TO SAVE HER SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WOULD'VE MADE ANY FUCKING DIFFERENCE!"

The miser rested his hand on his lover's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as a silent message to calm down; Kakuzu had been fighting his own rage as well since he returned so chose to be silent and indifferent.

Lexy choked back a few sobs and whimpered, "I wasn't saying that. I'm sorry." Kisame turned her around and gently stroked her hair cooing, "It'll be alright Kitten, we're going to get her back."

She nodded and buried her face against his chest, praying that she would be found soon.

_TBC:_

_Review XD_


	6. Escape?

It's been two days and Olivia only saw the man once more since, still not answering her questions until she was well.

In the meantime, she was still faking her injuries until she came up with a plan to escape since her body was healed aside from a few sore spots (thanks to being a jashinist which they didn't know).

The woman already tried to loosen the hinges on the door with the fireplace pick, but to no avail, so that only left the window…..which was two stories high from the ground.

Today was the day though; already figuring out the time gaps from the servants since they were like clockwork, coming in only at certain times so she would make her escape during that opening.

Once the maid rolled the cart out, hearing the click of the lock Olivia leaped out of bed still in her gown and hastily jerking the sheets off the bed and tying them together to make a rope.

_Hmph, I'll show that bastard! He can't keep me locked up like a prisoner here forever, not if I have anything to say about it!_

* * *

She grabbed anything she could find to use, but luckily the sheets were long as it was, but added the drawback curtain as well…with a LOT of difficulty since it was so heavy but didn't make much noise since she saw how the maids got it down.

Propping her foot on the post of the bed she pulled back as hard as she could to tighten the knot, praying it wouldn't come undone.

Opening the large windows she peeked out to make sure no one was around before tossing the heap of cloth out.

_At least I'm at the wilderness side of the house or I'd definitely be noticed already._

Taking a deep breath, she climbed out and worked her way down slowly to make sure she didn't lose her grip.

She'd never been up this high before so it was nerve wracking but not as bad as she thought, glancing down to make sure she still had more room to go.

When she finally reached the end she gulped, it was at least a ten foot drop down and hesitated to jump but it wouldn't kill her she knew.

Taking many deep breaths she let go, landing on her feet before stumbling backwards with a groan before shakily standing up and running straight into the woods, not having a clue to where she was going but anyplace was better than here.

Wearing nothing but a nightgown, she trudged on trying to ignore the cuts and scrapes to her sensitive feet from being barefoot.

_I want to go home._

* * *

*Sasori finally returned with Zetsu with some documents, both looking exhausted from all the work they've been doing.

None dared to ask what took so long because they knew those two worked themselves to the bone with what they've done so far.

"Danna un?"

The red head rubbed his tired eyes, "This research was far more intricate than we anticipated, however; we know _who _has her."

Zetsu yawned, "Don't get your hopes up before we explain please." **"On the recording, after Sasori edited the angles and image first, we saw the mask of who captured her."**

The miser furrowed his brows, "An anbu black op was assigned to capture her?"

The red head grumbled, "You're half-right Kakuzu, but this man was a rogue ninja. That was our first priority concerning his identity."

Zetsu nodded and held up, "Through some investigation and infiltration we found his name in the bingo book. His name is Kenji Yutaka, a former anbu from the land of rivers, becoming a rogue after being discovered leaking out classified information for a price." **"Meaning he would spill valuable information for a good sum of money."**

Itachi murmured, "Disgusting, but at least we know he's been hired by someone, preferably of wealth, to capture Olivia." Hidan asked, "Then can't we fucking find him and force him to tell us who hired him?"

* * *

Sasori pursed his lips, "Yes but I'm afraid that's no longer an option. He was found dead in a ravine and as per anbu's rules; his body was already completely destroyed."

"**Be that as it may, Sasori and I found the exact location of where it was done. We find it suspicious that he just merely died not even three days after that assignment, which was unknown in the bingo book but we already know the details."**

"Are you going to check out the spot for clues Zetsu?" "Yes we are Tobi, but there's one more valuable piece of information on the video that we need to tell you all."

Sasori spoke, "The man spoke on the video about his assignment, not many words, but it should be enough."

Zetsu nodded, "He was complaining that his teleportation technique took its toll on him since he never had to take another body with him, thus why he was found not too far from where he initially left from our plant."

"**He cursed his employer for not paying him enough for such a ridiculous assignment." **

"Did he reveal his name un?" "Yes he did fortunately. Axel Seiichiro."

Madara arched a brow, "That name rings a bell." Sasori nodded, "Yes but sadly, finding his information is going to be even more strenuous than the anbu did."

"**We've already attempted to gather intel on him but nothing as all so far. His information is highly classified and kept quiet." **

Kisame frowned, "Well, at least we know his name and like Itachi stated, he _must _be wealthy."

Kakuzu stood up with a growl, "I agree, but for now, let's inspect the site where he was taken care of. There may be a clue."

"My fucking thoughts exactly. Let's get to fucking moving!"

* * *

*Olivia cursed under her breath, having tripped into a mud puddle from a hidden root, hissing when she began walking on her cut feet at a slower pace now.

She ran as long as she was able, how far she didn't know but it wouldn't be long before they found her gone.

_I wish I could send a signal to them somehow. What do I do?_

Panting heavily she removed her ankle bracelet with Jashin-sama's symbol to get the mud off when she thought of a stupid idea, but gave it a shot none the less.

Finding a sharp rock, she went to a nearby tree and carved a small symbol of it, then kept walking her path and continuing the plan for maybe fifteen minutes.

_For the off chance they come near here; then maybe they'll know this is from me. I am the only jashinist other than Hidan that they know of after all. _

"There she is!"

Whipping around she saw the blurs of ninja leaping through the trees and ran.

_I didn't think they notice me gone this quick!?_

It wasn't long before they easily caught up with her and as a last attempt to be found she purposefully tripped and threw the bracelet as far as she could before landing on the ground with a thud.

Quickly yelping when one jerked her up by the hair and the other binding her before tossing the escapee over his shoulder and taking her back.

Fighting the aching throb to her head she prayed they would find her soon.

_TBC:_

_Those bastards! Right?  
_


	7. Solution!

The anbu plopped the girl onto the hard bathroom tiles after tearing off the binds and sneered, "What a pitiful attempt to escape; such stupidity on your part."

The other chuckled, "True, but we _should_ feel sorry for you. Our lord is very angry from your tedious actions."

Pissed off from their taunts the woman snorted, "Look who's talking about being stupid! If you were real anbu you would've noticed I was gone much sooner! Besides, I don't fucking care about that bastard! You would try to escape too if you were kidnapped!"

For a second she really wished she kept her mouth shut because one of them almost struck her across the face when the other caught his wrist.

"Remember, she is not to be harmed unless you want to end up like Kenji."

"Tch, fine. Maybe the lord will give her a good lashing himself to make up for her foul mouth."

"Maybe, but a piece of advice girl, I wouldn't talk to him the way you just did us, he's not a patient man and will punish you severely if not careful. No matter how valuable you are to him."

"Yes, women should be seen not heard." "Shut the fuck up you pricks and leave me alone!"

Once again the other had to restrain the short tempered one, both disappearing in a puff of smoke before an accident happened.

Olivia buried her face in her knees, trying to calm down and cursed herself for not holding her tongue.

"Damn you Hidan, you've rubbed off on me in a bad way."

* * *

*The priest sneezed, glancing at his partner who merely stared back. "I believe someone is talking about you." "Fucking has to be, I didn't even feel a sneeze coming on."

"Maybe it was Olivia?" "I fucking hope so…..I fucking miss her." The miser sighed, "So do I."

"**Well, I can't find anything at all important." **"The only thing we noticed is that his death was done sloppily. It was an execution by someone else judging from all the footprints left behind."

Hidan snorted in annoyance as Tobi frowned, "An anbu wouldn't have left any evidence behind but these other assassinators were at least clever to remove any other trace of tracking."

Kakuzu had observed as well, agreeing with the situation. There were only a few footprints at the scene but there wasn't any more in the area.

Zetsu's face suddenly beamed up with an idea, "I got it! I know how we can track her!" **"Let's return post haste." **

*Upon arrival, the others jumped when the bipolar man burst in grinning like a madman, grabbing Sasori and leading him back to his apartment.

Kisame, who at present was keeping an eye on Lexy to make sure she wouldn't do anything foolish as to go blindly after her, asked, "I take it the execution site went well?"

Kakuzu shook his head, "Not exactly, there was no trace of anything valuable we could use." "But Zetsu got a fucking idea and says he knows how to track her. I don't fucking get how though."

"Don't worry Hidan, my Zetsu knows what he's doing." The teen growled, "That's good because when you guys find this bastard I'm ready to kill him."

Itachi frowned and murmured, "No Lexy." She arched a brow at him but softened her expression at how serious he meant it, "I understand."

He was looking out for her best interest and didn't want her to sully her hands with something like that, not to mention he knew Kakuzu and Hidan would be the ones to do him in without a doubt.

* * *

*She didn't intend to start yelling, but the sorry older head-servant/maid was being a total ass to her. Lecturing the woman like a child for escaping through the window for starters; now she set the water for the bath to boiling hot and trying to push her in.

"It's too hot I'm telling you!"

Shoving her closer the elder snorted, "I assure you its fine miss, now stop being difficult! You've already caused enough stress for the lord today and I'm responsible for you to be cleaned and dressed upon his arrival."

"I don't care what he wants! He doesn't own me and just put your hand in the water if you don't believe me!"

The elder refused and gasped, "Look at what you've done to your feet! It's ghastly! How to do you expect to be in his audience with injured feet?"

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples, "As I've said, I don't care about what he thinks of me. He kidnapped me so why should I?"

The servant fixed her gray streaked hair and whispered, "For your best interest I assure you miss. You have a big event to attend in two days."

Furrowing her brows the woman asked, "Event? What event?"

As if saying too much the elder dumped a bucket of warm water over her and proceeded to wash her. Olivia found this awkward to say the least but it was a duty for a maid from what she read in books, still, she took the cloth away to clean her own private areas.

At least the scolding water in the tub would simmer down to a tolerable heat now.

_What's with all this secrecy? It's like everyone knows why I'm here except me, but too afraid to let me know? It must be for this event she mentioned but what is it and why?_

* * *

*Zetsu proudly held up the scent/camera/plant and announced, "With a few tweaks we turned this camera/plant into a tracking device." **"It was simple to set up and made enough for everyone to use."**

"What's it fucking do now?"

Sasori explained, "As we told you before, these inventions are scent sensitive to trigger the cameras, however, we've made some modifications to turn them in to tracking devices as Zetsu said."

The bipolar man nodded, "We set them to solely pick up Olivia's scent and nothing else. Then when the aroma is in the air, it'll make a small beep and the bud will turn towards the direction where the smell came from."

Tobi jumped up from his seat, "That's an ingenious plan Zetsu! We should be able to find Olivee much faster now!"

Lexy beamed, "It's like a little radar isn't it? It'll make more frequent beeps the closer it gets."

**"Exactly, now everyone take one and spread out throughout the area from where she was last seen."**

Hidan and Kakuzu were the first to snatch one up and burst out the door, maybe now they'll find and get their lover back.

Lexy frowned when they were all gone and asked, "Where's mine?"

Kisame patted her head, "Sorry kitten, but you can't come along with us. You can't travel and cover as much ground as fast as we can."

She was about to protest but Itachi shushed her, "Stay here for the off chance she returns. Besides, what would we do if something happened to you?"

Sighing in defeat, the teen sucked it up and just wished them the best of luck.

* * *

*Olivia looked at herself in the mirror with a scowl, now that she was clean/dressed and her feet bandaged, thus why she wore bedroom slippers under the dress.

"Why dress me up so nice? Something simple would've been better."

It was a fitted dark blue dress with long sleeves and the top was an open neck and ended right at the tip of her shoulders, not completely off but not quite over them.

It looked really good on her but it was just too much, especially the flashy jewelry that was set out for her, but she didn't put them on.

_I'm just going to talk with that bastard who took me so why fix up for him?_

Her questions may be answered when he walked in silently with a rather unyielding expression, obvious he was angry with her for trying to escape but merely approached with an uncanny smile.

_TBC:_


	8. The Truth Revealed

Instead of scolding her like she thought, the man just murmured "It upsets me that you attempted to run away, but you're back and that's all that matters.

He gestured over to the vacant chair in front of him with a polite smile, "Please sit, I would like to speak with you."

Warily doing so, she arched a brow from the way he was eyeing her as he complimented, "That dress suits you beautifully." Glancing down at it she murmured, "Thank you, but why…."

He replied casually, "A lovely woman like yourself should only be dressed in the finest quality of clothing, but you're not wearing the jewelry I provided?"

He fetched the necklace, Olivia tensing when he placed it around her neck with a prideful murmur, "This is genuine sapphire studded with real diamonds which will truly bring out those lovely eyes of yours even more."

Sitting into the opposite comfy chair he admired her, "Exquisite."

Olivia blushed a little but said nothing, more curious than anything why this guy was being kind and flattering her so much, especially when everyone mentioned he was so angry and not to piss him off. _What's he up to?_

A knock on the door got thier attention before a servant boy came with a tea set on a tray. He settled it down carefully on the inn-table, pouring each cup and handing them to her first, which she accepted with a small polite thanks, then to his boss before leaving with a slight bow.

Taking a sip the man stated, "First things first, I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Axel Seiichiro." The woman just muttered, "You _already_ know my name."

* * *

Still smiling he nodded, "True and I know you have many questions to why you're here Olivia, so it's only natural to answer them for you correct?"

The woman nodded and did ask quickly, "Why did you kidnap me?" He chuckled, "Cutting straight to the point I see, well, it's only natural. I had you brought here because you belong to me."

Furrowing her brows she blurted, "I don't belong to anyone!" "In a manner of speaking you do my dear, through legal documentation of course." "Legal documentation? What are you talking about? I've never signed anything!"

"No, but your parents did."

Seeing the confused expression he clarified, "As you and I both know, your parents are worthless pieces of garbage, so it wasn't a surprise when they needed money and came to me. I did loan them a great sum, expecting full reimbursement within a certain amount of time, but the imbeciles foolishly came up with an unsuccessful ploy to disappear and not pay me back."

He set his cup down and crossed his legs, "I collect any debt that's owed to me by any means necessary, this time planning on taking their lives since they couldn't pay…that is until I saw you." "Me?"

"Yes, I was at your home when we first met. You just walked by into the kitchen unnoticed by anyone except me so I asked about you. When they told me you were their biological daughter I was skeptical, figuring that you'd be the same as them, but I was wrong."

The more she thought about it, Olivia vaguely remembered the conversation with a tall man with long dark hair; just a few questions about her age and thoughts of her parents, other than that it wasn't important to her since he left soon after that.

* * *

"You were so cute when I spoke to you, blushing and trying not to look me in the eye, but more importantly you were polite and kind unlike your parents thankfully. I was compelled then to look into your family tree and discovered you do look very similar to your great grandmother. Judging from the comments left by the family she was a very kind and refined woman, but unfortunately there is always a rotten apple that doesn't fall far from the tree, which would be your mother."

Olivia was actually amazed with his research since she never even knew anything about any other family members but now secretly wanted to see the picture of her great grandmother and know more about her family tree.

"Takes trash to get with an even greater filth I suppose. Anyway, that's when I changed my mind about killing them."

"Y..You made a deal with them concerning me?"

His smile grew wider and interlaced his fingers over his lap, "Precisely, and they were more than willing to sign to save their own worthless hides, forfeiting legal guardianship over you and giving it to me."

Olivia gawked, too overwhelmed with what he was saying, "What does that mean?" "It means, I've been your legal guardian by law since you were seventeen."

Time seemed to stop as she tried to take in what he said, his claim was believable and yet not.

He pulled out some papers from his inner jacket and handed it to her, "If you don't believe me here is the documents to prove it, and don't bother tearing them since these are but mere copies."

Shakily reaching out she took them and read, not quite understanding the legal wording until near the tale end; paling when the last few lines caught her eye and the obvious handwriting of her parents.

* * *

Slumping back in her seat she groaned, "This is too much to take in."

"I understand."

She slammed the papers on the table and snapped, "No you don't, so don't act like you do! If this is true then why was I still with them for another two years? Not to mention why did you want me in the first place? What use was I to make up for their stupidity?"

Arching both elegant brows in surprise from her anger he continued in a somber tone, "I had dire preparations to attend to before I was able to take you into my custody and it took a far longer amount of time than intended, but when I came to collect at last…you had run away."

He spoke the last few words bitterly but kept his solemn expression, "It's only natural I suppose, you did loathe them after all." "I still do."

"As for my reasoning, well, I was at the prime of my life and rather lonely for companionship. Furthermore, I had to think of the future. A man in my line of work needs an heir to take over the business once I retire."

Olivia had a terrible feeling where he was getting at and it was confirmed, "I wouldn't stoop so low as to impregnate some random whore off the streets, that's unseemly. I desire a wife, but finding the right woman proved difficult until I met you."

"Why me?" "You were innocent, attractive, kind, and had so much potential." Inwardly he had another reason as well. _Not to mention she would've done as she was told without retaliation and learn to accept me._

She jumped up from her seat angrily, "Are you that desperate? I was cowardly and not pretty at all!" "You had more than you thought Olivia, despite hiding your developing body with baggy clothes and not fixing up."

* * *

"I did not!" "There's no need to shout, I'm telling you the truth. Otherwise why would I still be interested in you after all this time without killing your parents?"

He did have a point the jerk, but this reminiscing about the past was just depressing her and wanted the subject over with.

"Whatever, I'm over eighteen now and don't have to do a damn thing you say. I'm not marrying you." He tilted his head, "Why?" "I don't like you and I already have a lover."

He shrugged and poured himself another cup of tea, "I see, how long have you been together?" Narrowing her eyes she muttered, "Since I was nineteen." "Oh, so you just happened to find someone when you ran away? How droll."

"Yeah so?" "How serious is this relationship?" "Very." He glanced up at her, "Then why are you not wed?"

That hit a nerve and made her frown, averting eye contact and not answering. He smiled since he knew he had finally found her weakness and would take advantage of that.

"It's been four years so if the relationship is as you say, then why? Does he think you're not good enough for such a commitment?"

Fiddling with her hands she mumbled without thinking, "It's just complicated with them."

His eyes lit up in astonishment, "Them?" Paling the woman turned and stood next the window sill, biting her lip angrily for letting that slip.

_She has more than one lover? Oh this is simply perfect._

He left his seat and sauntered behind her, "No wonder you haven't settled down yet, two lovers will _never _work out; too much conflict and partiality to make a successful marriage."

* * *

She whimpered, "T..That's not it. You're wrong."

"Am I? Do you actually love them both equally?" "Yes." "I don't believe you do. Isn't there one you go to for advice rather than the other? When angered by one you run to the other for comfort? The list goes on."

Fighting back her tears she shook her head, "It's not perfect but we've made it work."

"Don't keep deluding yourself with futile dreams Olivia and look at the bigger picture. If they're ninja for example, then everyday is an uncertainty. They more than likely will be killed and then what will you have?"

In her mind she knew the answer to that; nothing. She would have nothing if they were killed, even though the others would still be there for her, but they all could die on a mission too.

He brushed back her hair from her shoulder and whispered charismatically, "I can offer you so much more than they; security, fine clothes, anything you desire. I will pamper you as you deserve. All I ask is that you give me your cooperation and affection. You will come to love me in due time."

The tears already had fallen when he gently tilted her chin up and pressed his lips on hers; knowing her mind was in a weakened state to even bother to resist much before molding them gently and then pulling back to stroke her lower lip.

He left with a smug grin, knowing full well she doubted her own senses now, so it was only a matter of time before the ceremony.

She will walk down that alter of her own free will, if not, then on to plan B.

_TBC:_

_I better see a lot of reviews on this one, the truth has been revealed XD_


	9. Time is of the Essence

The priest trudged through the tall grass with the small potted plant, cursing under his breath all the while, "It's been a whole fucking day so far and still fucking nothing! Stupid fucking plant!"

He slumped under a tree to take a break, exhausted from searching none stop since yesterday and ran a hand through his hair, "Where the fuck is she?"

Closing his eyes he let out a heavy sigh, deep in thought why everything seemed to happen to her. _She's jinxed like me I guess, we can never catch a break when something fucking happens!_

It became noon rather quick, so Hidan stood up and continued his search, determined to make whoever is responsible for all this fucking drama a sacrifice to Jashin-sama.

* * *

*Olivia spent the rest of yesterday and this morning moping around the lush room, angry with Axel but mostly herself. _How dare he kiss me but why didn't I stop him!?_

Hitting the pillow in frustration his words still lingered in her head. It was killing her. She knew they loved her but it's just those two would never tell her _why_ they refused on marriage.

It had always been her dream to get married to someone she loved, but it's not going to happen it seems. _Why am I so weak and doubting myself all of a sudden? _

Her parents showing up, bringing back all those pained memories and now the new events coming into play….it was far too much to cope with. No wonder she wasn't in her right state of mind and subconsciously reverted back to her old timid self.

_That would explain it but, I can't believe I'm even considering going through with this. I don't love him so what do I do? He'll make me regardless even if I do say no._

*Right when noon came, she had no time to be depressed any longer, the elder servant and a younger one came in with a wedding dress for her to try on.

Olivia scowled the entire time being fitted, gasping when a corset was put on her and tightened, and being jerked around like a doll until they were through.

The woman wheezed, "I can't breathe!" "Nonsense miss, now give us a turn." She stiffly wobbled around, almost like a penguin, barely able to move at all whining, "I can't move!? It's too tight."

* * *

The elder snorted, "Hush, it looks lovely on you; however, I believe an open neckline would suit you better." The younger girl nodded, "I agree, plus her face is getting red Ma'am."

"I see what you mean, alright, let's go fetch the other." "Yes Ma-am."

Instead of getting that dress off her they left, leaving Olivia with her mouth hanging open and in shock. "Well that's not right!"

Before she could call them back, she then heard voices coming closer to the door, one sounding like that medical nin when she woke up after being injured. Curiosity overtaking her she waddled to the door to eavesdrop as they went past.

"Are you sure she won't notice the operation sir?" The medical nin sighed, "I assure you she doesn't have the faintest idea. The only thing that may have given it away is a small side effect of a mild stinging sensation between the legs."

Olivia went pale and pressed her ear even harder against the door, "I understand sir, but if I may ask, why _that_ procedure?"

The other chuckled, "You still have a lot to learn lad, it makes perfect since. When a man and woman are married, they both are usually virgins, and you should know what happens on a wedding night." "Oh now I get it, even though she's not truly a virgin though."

The woman felt like she was going to be sick, so all those odd/uncertain feelings she had, getting bothered and flustered when Axel kissed her…..her body screamed virgin!?

Wiping the sweat from her brow she murmured, "It all makes sense now. I was promised to him when I was a virgin and they tampered with my body to make it close enough! Those sick fucking bastards! No wonder my hormones are so confused than ever and I was easily moved by him."

* * *

Anger and determination overtook her senses and her thoughts became clear once again.

_Like hell am I going down without a fight! They can't make me marry him! I love Kakuzu and Hidan and going home! _

Jerking her arms forward strongly she ripped the seams in the dress in several places and finally regained movement, running out the door past the servants since the maids left the door unlocked.

Those two anbu were right on her heels as she knocked over anything she could to stop them, rushing out the door and jumping on the horse that was already in the driveway.

Olivia didn't have time to be scared since she never been on a horse in her life, but this animal was much faster than she was so maybe now could get away.

Galloping straight into the woods she feel them getting closer, actually recognizing the area when she escaped the first time.

At least she got much further past the spot she was when the taller ninja tackled her from the side, the horse continuing to run without the rider, as he tried to twist her arm behind her back when she bit him.

"NGH!" She quickly kicked him in the crotch as a last resort but the other caught her as she yelled, "LET ME GO!"

A quick jab to the neck with an injection made her collapse, the pursuit of escape once again been foiled.

* * *

*Hidan turned his head when the sound of a yell echoed throughout the area, furrowing his brows in deep thought but ignored it; that is until Kakuzu appeared out of the brush with the same expression.

"No luck old man?" "No. I didn't figure she'd be taken this far out." "Me neither, but something's off."

The miser nodded, "I know. I just came across a stallion without an owner." "Eh? Really?" "Yes, it's saddled but what I find odd is that it was running at top speed from that direction."

He pointed southwest and Hidan muttered, "I fucking heard a yell from that direction. Do you think it's her?" "Probably not, but let's investigate all the same."

* * *

*Axel rubbed his temples angrily, after lecturing his hired help for letting her escape a second time, as he trudged down the massive hallway and asked one of them, "Where is she now?"

"In her room heavily sedated my lord." "Very well, you're dismissed." "Sir."

Entering the room he observed the woman on the bed, now clad in the nightgown.

Brushing back a few loose strands from his forehead he murmured, "You have a stronger will than you once had Olivia, and that proves a problem for me but no matter, you will be cooperative in the morning without a doubt. I haven't waited this long to lose what's rightfully mine."

Turning on heel, he left to attend the other preparations for the wedding.

* * *

*The sun was beginning to set and getting hard to see the hoof prints.

"Hidan, let's camp here tonight and continue when dawn comes." The priest looked around with a frown, nodding to the agreement, helping his lover with the fire.

They both looked up at that starry sky, which would've seen more peaceful if not their lover was taken.

"Hey Kuzu? I've been wondering about that nightmare she had, it's not fucking true is it?" "I don't know Hidan, but judging from what's happened so far it's a high possibility."

The jashinist bit his lip muttering, "No fucking way am I letting some other fucking bastard marry my woman." "The feeling is mutual, but let's try to get some sleep. We need it."

* * *

*Hidan tossed and turned most of the night until the sunrise was just about to peer over the horizon when he stretched and sleepily picked up his plant to continue walking along the horse's tracks.

Within five minutes he yawned when he heard a small noise. _Beep. _He thought he imagined it and kept going, the noise on the plant getting more frequent as he shouted, "KAKUZU WAKE UP! I FOUND HER TRAIL!"

The miser appeared next to his side in the blink of an eye, when the beeping grew even louder so they stopped to look around. "She was fucking here!" "Look around for anything that may be hers."

The sun rose a tad bit more and a small glint of something caught Hidan's eye, warily kneeling down and rubbing off the dried mud on it with a loud murmur "It's her ankle bracelet."

Kakuzu observed the small Jashin symbol on it so there was no doubt it was hers. "She was here old man!" The miser grunted, "If that's true then she must've been on the horse, but why didn't these damn plants detect her scent."

"I don't fucking know! Maybe her scent wore off during the day or the horse's smell overpowered hers!" "Let's just move."

They didn't even get a few long strides when Kakuzu noticed a strange marking on a nearby tree. "Hidan stop." "What!?"

"Look." Engraved in the bark was a circle with an upside down triangle and Hidan beamed, "That's my babe!" "Clever."

There was no time to waste, they signaled the others with their communication devices and ran at top speed towards that direction.

All hell is going to break lose once they reach their destination without a doubt.

_TBC:_


	10. Rush to the Altar!

The zombie pair soon came upon a large mansion, skidding to a halt and hiding within the trees observing. This _had_ to be the place where she was imprisoned.

Hidan hissed, "What are we waiting for old man? Let's raid the fucking building!"

Kakuzu replied vaguely, "We can't afford to rush into this, since this bastard had all those shinobi at his disposable that ambushed me; then the entire premises could be heavily guarded."

"Fuck! We'll let's sneak around then!" "Right."

The priest hated to admit it but his lover was right, but mostly there were just recently added hidden traps as if they knew they were coming, but he doubted it, more than likely it was to make sure his woman didn't escape again.

_Fuck this!_

Impatience overcoming the jashinist he couldn't stand it anymore; coming out into the open advancing to the front door like he owned the place when two anbu appeared in his way.

"No outsider is permitted here unless they want an early execution." The taller one sneered, "Too bad we don't follow the damn rules."

A soft murmur answered them, "Interesting. I was about to say the same thing un."

They both whipped around and leaped into the air too late when two clay spiders attached to their faces and blew up; the artisan smirking at the remains and how weak the anbu were.

Hidan chuckled, "Nicely done blondie." "Naturally, but what were you thinking just waltzing up to the front door Hidan un?"

* * *

A hard smack to the back of the head from his partner got him talking, the miser growling in annoyance, "Care to explain idiot?"

"I'm sick of fucking pussyfooting around and not taking some fucking action to save our lover! Anyone else got a fucking problem with that!?"

"**Of course we do but there's nothing we can do about it now except search the mansion."**

The others were all there now except for the elder raven. "Where's Madara?" "He stayed behind to, imprison, Lexy so to speak."

Hidan snorted, "Let me guess, she tried to burst out the door and come with you when she found out." Kisame smirked, "You know her, my kitten is a little spitfire."

Tobi nodded, "Let's hurry."

*They ran into a few more shinobi, easily picked off one by one since their skills were no match for any of the akatsuki. They each searched every room for any sign of her, mostly because they couldn't trace her presence.

Sasori and Deidara came to a lush bedroom, finding two servant maids discarding some dirty clothes that looked like hers.

The elder woman and the younger one were too stunned to do anything from the intruders entrance, but when the others came in the young one screamed until Kakuzu used his threads to shut her up.

The other one held herself upright and tried to be brave, "Y..You have no business here." Hidan snapped, "We DO have fucking business here hag, now tell us where Olivia is!"

She turned her nose up at his rude behavior, "I..I'm not telling you anything and you can't make me."

* * *

The jashinist grinned a little and muttered, "Oh can't I?"

Now the woman was scared out of her wits even more from that crazy look in his eyes and about passed out in fear when he grabbed her arm and placed the blades of his scythe at her throat, "Care to tell me what you fucking know now?"

She pleaded, "You…You don't understand. I…I can't tell you anything or…." He dug the blade a hair deeper, "Or what?"

Itachi sighed, "Hidan that's enough. Allow me to handle this please."

The jashinist scowled but released the petrified elder woman as the raven took over; using his sharingan on her.

_Itachi stood in front of the trembling maid in the dark universe he created and spoke gently, "You're under my genjutsu madam. Now, tell me what you know." _

"_Sir…I can't or…." _

"_No one can overhear our conversation so you won't get into trouble. If there is camera's, all they will see is me using this technique on you and nothing more. It is imperative you tell me where Olivia is or I won't be able to stop my rude colleague from harming you."_

_She paled hearing that and nodded, "Everyone here is under a strict order. I couldn't tell because we'll be killed if we told where she was for the off-chance someone came looking for her."_

"_I understand your fear, and will not harm you or anyone else of the staff as long as you tell us her location, then we'll leave. You have my word."_

_The elder maid felt a little better from his words and asked, "Who are you lot?" "Her real family, so if you please…." _

"_Alright, Lord Axel took her to the chapel not too long ago for the ceremony in the town west of here, but I don't know which one though."_

_The raven knew she wasn't lying and released the technique with a small thanks._

The elder collapsed on the floor as the miser let go of the younger maid, who instantly ran to her side to make sure she was alright.

"Well Itachi?" "She's going to be wed to that man Axel today."

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi both yelled angrily, "WHAT!?" Kisame frowned, "We better move then or it'll be too late."

* * *

*As they all ran towards the location, which wasn't far, Itachi explained the details so they would all split to search each church and instructed to be as discreet as possible to avoid unnecessary attention.

Zetsu emerged from the ceiling on the first church, watching from above for a moment before sighing. "Not this one."

A piercing scream echoed throughout the room as the bride pointed at him before fainting, Shiro began chuckling like mad as they quickly disappeared.

"**It's not funny." **"Did you see her face!?"

*Sasori used his puppet strings to lift Deidara to the nearest window but the blonde shook his head, "She's not here Danna un."

"Let's go to the next one then."

Kisame didn't dare go near the chapel as Itachi peeked inside the front door; he would cause a scene just by standing out in the open, let alone going in.

The raven came out and murmured, "Not here either I'm afraid."

Kakuzu was fuming, "How many chapels do they need in this damn town anyway! I've been to three so far and nothing!"

Tobi was in the same rut, even checking out the smaller ministries for elopers but still nothing.

* * *

*Hidan wasted no time and ran as fast as he could towards the chapel, knowing she _had_ to be in there. He could feel it!

He made his entrance by kicking the doors wide open, swinging his scythe around skillfully and yelling, "Stop right fucking there I….uh…...wait a fucking minute!"

He stomped down the aisle, passing all the terrified guests in the pews when he reached the couple about to be married.

Taking a good look at them he cursed loudly, "I GOT THE WRONG FUCKING CHURCH!?"

He rushed back out, skidding to a halt at the entrance and pointing his weapon at the entire audience with one thing to say.

"The only god you should be in here for is Jashin-sama! REMEMBER THAT!"

Not casting a glance back he left and went to the next one, hoping this time it would be the correct one.

The spectators were all silent and dumbfounded until the pastor asked the couple, "Do you two still wished to be married?"

They both nodded but weren't pleased from the lunatic's outburst none the less.

_TBC:_

_I KNOW there better be reviews for this chapter XD_

_Especially from Hidan's scene alone which I know you lot will LYAO! I know I did. ^_^_


	11. Battle for One's True Family Part 1

Axel appeared in front of the changing room and asked the guard, "Is she ready?" "Yes my lord."

Waving him out of the way he entered and approached the woman; humming huskily from how lovely she looked.

Clad in an off the shoulder white gown with just enough cleavage protruding, elbow length white gloves, a simple pearl necklace and earrings, lightly fixed makeup, her hair was down and styled just right with a wave as the veil complimented it with the three light blue roses attached to the side of the lightly colored tresses.

"You look simply divine and the time is at hand Olivia….come."

He beckoned her forward and the girl followed him, holding the bouquet of roses she was given and began to walk down the aisle as the music began.

*Deidara flew high into the air to get a complete layout of the town, using his eye scope to zoom in and located all the chapels he could.

He relayed the info to his lover, "There's one just north of where Zetsu is standing, Itachi has another southeast from him and one east of Tobi un."

Sasori relayed the info but the result was the same until they ruled out over three quarters of the town. "Deidara, check up northwards. That's the only area we haven't finished searching."

"Right, there's actually only one Danna and I almost missed it for some camouflage barrier they placed so she has to be there. Tell Kakuzu and Hidan they're the closest un."

The red head did and those two ran at top speed praying they weren't too late.

* * *

*Not a single emotion crossed her soft features as they stood in front of the altar, nothing but a serene expression.

There were only a few guests, including her parents, to be witnesses. Axel wanted this to be quiet without any disturbances, itching to return home to claim his bride in the bedroom.

The minister was instructed to make this short and sweet, so he did as such regrettably starting with the groom then the woman.

"Olivia, if you, or anyone present, objects to this marriage you must speak now. Otherwise, silence will be accepted as consent to this union."

Axel glanced down at her with a small evil smirk taking place, knowing she or anyone else here wouldn't utter a sound.

There was a long pause but it was confirmed, so the pastor sighed and continued.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you two husband and….."

BAM!

The doors slammed wide open, making the audience jumped in fright, to reveal two very pissed off ninja.

"I FUCKING OBJECT!"

Kakuzu scowled at his partner, who just chuckled, "What? I always wanted to fucking do that!"

They both stomped down the aisle like they owned the place when Axel demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

Hidan pointed his scythe at him snarling, "Coming to get our woman back you fucking bastard!" He narrowed his eyes disbelievingly, "You two? You must be joking?"

Kakuzu growled, "I assure you we're not, unfortunately for you, we're not sparing anyone who gets in our way; especially you."

Axel merely chuckled in amusement, "I see I'm being underestimated. At any rate, I don't have time for you two so leave; she doesn't want you two any longer."

Hidan snorted, "Now _that's_ a fucking joke." "Why don't you ask her that?" Kakuzu knew he was up to something and was in awe when the bastard turned her around to face them, she was gorgeous.

Hidan was actually too stunned to speak for once as well, but quickly snapped himself out of it when Axel spoke to her, "Olivia, be a dear and tell these two men who you love?"

Her lips trembled and tried to form words but shook her head instead, "Go on." "I love…."

She seemed to be straining but never answered when two of the others appeared; Tobi instantly shoved the man out of the way and inspected her instantly.

"Poor Olivee. They drugged you didn't they?" An empty stare at the boy was proof enough, but didn't sense the blade coming towards his back due to his concern for her.

Zestsu stopped it just in time, glaring at the ninja who dared to injure his lover from a attack from behind like a coward.

Axel was beyond furious and fixed his dress coat, Kakuzu almost struck at him but his lover muttered, "Let's take this matter outside old man, it's a fucking sin to shed blood in a holy building; even_ if_ it isn't for Jashin-sama." "With pleasure."

Without warning...they were ambushed from within the walls, a huge massive full scale attack raining down from tons of shinobi before they managed to take the brawl outdoors to continue.

Hidan then lifted his blade to heed the slaughter that would take place, roaring with battle cries to relieve his anger from everything that's happened thus far as did the miser.

Luckily, the others were already waiting and assisted.

Confident that they would win for no amount of ninja could defeat the akatsuki when they all were fighting as one team.

* * *

*Elsewhere.

The woman's parents had dragged her outside through the back entrance of the chapel in the heat of the attack, and were waiting for instructions behind the trees on what to do with her since Axel joined the battle.

One wouldn't think so from looking at him, but he was an A-ranked shinobi with a specialty of genjutsu and gifted with a kekkei-genkai of controlling metal.

What the two fools didn't expect was Tobi to be looming in front of them dangerously out of the blue, his mask making him even more ominous than ever before.

"Give Tobi his Olivee back."

The father snorted, "Go on and play ninja you little brat! This doesn't concern you." Clenching his fists until his knuckles cracked he asked again, "Give. Olivee. Back."

"You have a one tracked mind don't you? Why do you lot want her so badly? She's nothing but a worthless whore."

The boy tore his mask off and grabbed them both by the throats and shoving them into an opposing tree.

Fury was written all over his face but sadness more than anything.

* * *

"Don't you dare call Olivee a whore! You two are the most disgusting people Tobi's ever met! What kind of parents does what you've done to their child!? You should be ashamed!"

He felt like crying but controlled himself; the whole thing just hit him harshly.

He squeezed harder, "What did Olivee do to deserve parents like you? She's a real kind and loving person and yet you treat her like shit!"

He threw them down and gently helped his Olivee sit down before turning back to them bitterly as they snapped, "It's none of your fucking business boy now get lost you freak!" "She's never been of use until now so a retarded boy like you wouldn't get it."

Tobi pursed his lips tightly and placed the woman's hands over her ears and cooed, "Don't uncover your ears until Tobi tells you ok?" She nodded somewhat as he let go of her hands, keeping them where she was told.

He put his mask back on and spoke in a low deadly tone, approaching them as he whipped out two kunai, "You two made her so miserable, but Tobi should thank you all the same. If you never have given birth and exiled her, then Tobi never would have met Olivee, but she's a part of _our_ family now."

He held the blades up and gazed down through the eye hole with a piercing glare, "Tobi going to ensure you two will never get another chance to hurt his Olivee again…..you won't be missed."

Two piercing screams echoed throughout the woods nonchalantly, fusing with the many more deaths that were already lingering in the air.

_TBC_: _I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter but I decided to leave it as it is before doing the next one lol_

_Review! XD_


	12. Battle for One's True Family Part 2

Cries of death filled the air amongst the battlefield; luckily they were at the edge of the town to brawl in the wilderness without demolishing the place.

The majority of the enemy was dead after quite some time, but the main problem was Axel. He was an adversary to be reckoned with.

Hidan tried to strike him with his scythe but it kept being repelled instantly. Kakuzu managed a kick to his side as an iron rod shot out of his sleeve and stabbed him through the eye.

Axel grinned but it quickly turned into a frown when his body turned into water. "A water clone….interesting." The brute didn't seem the type to use that style.

Falling back to catch their breath Hidan murmured, "He's repelling our weapons like they're nothing. What's his fucking technique?" "It must be some sort of kekkei genkai dealing with iron. Weapons won't work on him so we'll have to be very cautious."

Itachi appeared behind them with Kisame and stated, "He also uses genjutsu. I saw him attempt it with Deidara but luckily he got out of reach just in time."

Kisame narrowed his eyes, "Any ideas?" The miser nodded, "I've got one. Listen up."

* * *

*Tobi carried the girl as he rushed through the trees to find a safer location when he was ambushed, skidding to a halt and contemplating a plan.

Two attacked him from the sides when he leaped high in the air and tossed her up in the process, slinging a chain of several kunai attached with paper bombs at the enemy before jumping back off a tree and catching the woman in time with his move.

He cursed under his breath when some more were hot on his trail but it would be hard for the boy to fight them with her in his arms.

Being cornered in the brush he didn't expect a surprise assault, but luckily it wasn't from the enemy, it was Sasori.

Numerous of puppets appeared out of the nowhere slicing and whipping around in a blur with such speed they easily either scraped their targets or killed them.

"Are you alright Tobi?" "Yeah, but Olivee is still out of it. Tobi don't know what to do." The red head checked her eyes to see they were dilated, "She's definitely been drugged by a strong dose, the only thing we can do now is wait until it wears off. I highly doubt it's a permanent narcotic."

"I guess but….Zetsu!"

Tobi handed the woman to Sasori as he ran to aide his lover who was bleeding terribly from his shoulder and looked like he was in leaning against a tree in pain.

Axel smirked as he caught the sneaky plant in his genjutsu just in time and flew towards him with spear-like needles to finish the job to get rid of him.

The boy clenched his teeth and appeared from the side to hit his foe when he instead was struck by the weapons that were to be used on his lover since Axel saw and focused his attack on the boy instead.

Deidara swooped down and managed to save the boy from some of the spear-like needles but not all. He was hit with many of them but luckily no vital spots were struck.

* * *

He held him on the bird to steady him as he stumbled and coughed up blood, "Hang in there Tobi un." "Tobi fine sempai…let's kill this bastard." "You don't have to tell me that un."

The others saw the boy go down as they set their plan into motion when the blonde carried him down to safety; Axel avoided and detonated practically every single artistic bomb thrown at him with ease in the process.

Kisame snarled as he clutched his gashed side from a hidden trap set by that man, feeling his body starting to go numb, "Damn this guy is a nuisance. He uses poison too?"

Itachi murmured, "Be calm Kisame and focus on the task at hand. We need to time this plan of Kakuzu's perfectly and quickly. Can you move?"

"Yeah don't worry about me, this injury isn't nothing. The poison however may slow me down a bit though."

Hidan pursed his lips, "After we fucking kill this guy Sasori will fix you up, now let's go!"

*The puppet master tended to Zetsu's and Tobi's wounds with his lover's help, having set down the dazed woman against the tree.

He just took out the last weapon from Tobi's body, who needed much more medical attention, cursing as he did when he noticed poison seeping from the blade.

"He's more dangerous than we thought, but I believe I can whip up an antidote. It doesn't look too intricate."

At that moment the woman began to stir.

Groaning softly she clutched her aching head, slowly coming to and taking in her whereabouts. She tried to get up but her body felt exhausted from some reason.

* * *

"Don't try to move just yet."

Tilting her head towards the vague tone she was so used to she murmured, "Sasori….what's going on?" "You don't remember?"

Clenching her eyes shut she thought about it, "The last thing I recall is being sedated after I ran away the second time and then when I came to…"

She trailed off from the memory and went silent, the puppet master glancing at her pained countenance and pursed lips. "I would ask what happened but now is not the time to do so."

Olivia glanced down at herself and gasped from seeing the wedding dress, "Oh no! I didn't go through with it did I!?" "Calm down, we got there just in time and will explain later un." "Yes, so please be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

The woman leaned forward to see what they was so busy with and paled from the sight. Zetsu was badly injured in his shoulder; perspiration covered his face as he panted glancing down at his lover silently with worry.

Tobi was trying not to pass out from the loss of blood, beads of sweat dripped down his face as his body visibly shuddered like mad.

"Tobi….Zetsu….what…."

"**Glad to…see you're alright."** "Be quite Zetsu, don't strain yourself! You and Tobi both must remain still to keep the poison from spreading until we return home un."

The bipolar man smirked as the woman frowned, "Poison?" "Axel coats his weapons in poison like I do but don't worry; the others will take care of him. I have to stay here to tend to these two."

Olivia felt like this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her damn parents signing her off to some freak, they wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

"Why? Why go to such lengths for me?"

The red head paused in his work with a snort, "You should know the answer to that Olivia. You are one of us whether you believe it or not."

Deep down she felt like she wasn't, not even remotely worth risking their lives for, but she _was_ like them through and through with the exception of not being a ninja.

Clenching her fists she shakily stood and then ran, the red head calling her back but she didn't listen. She was going to be useful one way or another!

"Don't follow her brat! I need your help here. Help me load these two onto your bird then we'll go assist them."

The blonde groaned in aggravation but heeded his Danna's request.

* * *

*Kisame threw his sword into the air and made some hand signs.

"Water style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Tons of water spilled from his mouth on the field, creating a huge tidal wave straight at Axel. Kakuzu timed the use of releasing his masks in sync with that attack to keep the enemy from sensing his own attack.

The foe couldn't avoid all the water in time when Itachi used his fireball jutsu, his arm being singed from the flames and almost got enveloped by the scorching steam caused by the two elements.

Panting, he crouched down and listened carefully since he couldn't see, flinching when he heard a roar. "Lightning style: False Darkness!"

Cursing under his breath his body was quickly electrocuted and then fell splashing into the water. Hidan quickly came flying down with his scythe held high over his head, "NOW DIE!"

The blades pierced the skin and a shocked yet pained expression appeared on the man's face when he smirked, "You're such fools…did you honestly believe I'm this naïve?"

The body disappeared in a puff of smoke as Hidan's eyes went wide when the real Axel appeared from behind him and used his genjutsu.

The priest fell facedown onto the water as Kakuzu tried to get to his lover when Itachi stopped him by the arm, "Don't….he's set up a barrier to keep us out. Interfere and he'll mentally destroy Hidan."

Growling in irritation he cursed, "Damn that bastard. Can't you get in Itachi?" "Not exactly, the only way is for him to lose his concentration so any attack we send he'll notice."

Kisame rubbed his eyes and muttered, "The only way is through ha surprise attack eh? As much as I hate to admit it but this guy is almost on our level." Kakuzu snorted, "Almost doesn't count."

Itachi suddenly murmured, "Well I'll be…." The two behemoths were puzzled from his words but then they understood.

* * *

_*Hidan groaned from the pain being inflicted upon him in the genjutsu, his arm just torn clean off but this pain wasn't nothing he couldn't handle._

_He's dealt with far worse injuries but it still didn't make the pain lessen any, but the taunting from the caster was what really ticked him off._

"_I thought I recognized you lot when I first saw your cloaks, the famous Akatsuki. Tch, what a joke." _

_The priest chuckled evilly, "We haven't even fucking begun to fight then we'll see who the fucking joke is." _

_He tightened the wires against the taut flesh, the blood overflowing onto the ground even further. "I highly doubt it, now let's end this." _

_He was about to use the jashinist's own scythe to deliver the final blow when he felt pain in his back, the caster immediately dropped it and lost focus on his jutsu, "What...impossible...I didn't sense it coming at all!?" _

Coming back to reality, he turned to see who threw the kunai into his back. Hidan's mouth dropped to see his small lover standing there in the battlefield looking fierce as can be…it made him proud.

Itachi smirked and Kisame chuckled, "I didn't think she had it in her." Axel reached behind and took the blade out, tossing it behind him whilst glaring at the woman before whipping out a piece of iron, "So that's how it is…then I no longer have use for you. Deal or no deal."

He sprinted towards the woman with Hidan stumbling among the rubble, Kakuzu managing to get to her first with his threads and pulling her into his strong arms.

Axel quickly charged at the miser henceforth when he became rooted on the spot from a sharp stab, glancing down at his chest to see fresh blood oozing down from the wound.

* * *

He heard a sinister chuckle from behind and turned to see the albino, whose skin was now adorned in strange black and white markings along with an iron spike embedded through his chest.

Hidan laughed like a mad man and sneered, "Let's fucking end this like you wanted. Jashin-sama will have his sacrifice! DIE!"

Another searing blow to the chest and Axel fell onto the ground with a thud; his body now lay lifeless.

The priest dropped the kunai with the man's blood on it, his skin reverting back to normal as he held his necklace to offer his prayers to his God.

Kakuzu sighed with relief as his small lover clung to his chest tightly before nudging him back to make her ways towards Hidan and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Careful babe, you'll get blood all over you." "I don't care about that….I'm just happy you guys came."

Smirking he returned the embrace but praised, "I can't fucking believe you actually threw a kunai? You've still been practicing like Itachi taught you?"

"Yes I did, but I'm still not as good as you guys are."

Kakuzu stroked her arm and murmured, "You were excellent and gave us the element of surprise that we needed."

Hidan chuckled, "Fucking straight, I was in a genjutsu." Kisame glanced down at Itachi and asked softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just weary. I knew it was a shadow clone but I thought they recognized it. I should've stepped in anyway."

Olivia smiled, "Don't worry about it Itachi, it's all over hopefully." Kakuzu picked her up as Deidara glided down and growled, "Let's go home."

The artisan summoned another bird as the other's got on before departing; there was still much work, medical attention, and explanations to be taken care of.

_TBC: _

_I hope everyone liked this action filled chapter (I tried anyway lol) and please review XD_

_One or two more chapters to go now_


	13. Home Leads To Lust: Again

A loud piercing squeal echoed throughout the room when they returned, all for different reasons. Lexy was relieved to see her friend back at last but the wounded created quite a shock as well.

She was at a loss for words and not sure what to do; Madara taking the initiative to drag her back into her seat so the others could get by with the injured.

Sasori and Deidara tended to Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu quickly as they were able, locking themselves in the medical room as to not be disturbed.

Itachi tried to console the teen insuring they would be fine whereas the zombie pair was affectionately attending to their lover who was oddly very pale and silent all of a sudden.

The miser lifted her up and motioned for Hidan to follow him into their bathroom, both needing a shower but the woman refused to join.

She shuffled off to her own bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror first before the tears fell down once again, stripping the wedding dress off and hopping into the shower, scrubbing relentlessly as if trying to wash away the unfortunate events.

*Once bathed Kakuzu knocked on the door before going in, curious to why she was reacting this way and not showing happiness to be home.

He pinned back her slightly damp hair with the carnation clip he had given her and murmured, "Tell me what's wrong." She bit her lip and muttered, "It's nothing."

"Don't give me that, you have a lot of things on your mind and I can see it. I'd thought you'd be happy once you came home, but instead it's the opposite."

* * *

"I….I'm ashamed of myself for being weak and almost willing to go through with….you know." He pursed his lips broodingly, "He offered you the moon didn't he? Played with your emotions? It's understandable as much as it pains me to say it."

Shoulders shaking she nodded but he steadied them with his strong hands, "Still, you have no idea how relieved I am that you came to your senses in the end. I want my Angel here with me."

Smirking softly she embraced his middle tightly and blubbering, "I'm glad I did too because I love you and Hidan so much. I can't live without you two or any of the others. You're my family."

Stroking her hair affectionately he smirked, "You know our feelings for you Olivia." "Will….Will you please say it aloud. I really need to hear it."

Gulping he murmured gently, "I love you." Relaxing the woman sighed, the miser and even Hidan, had always been reserved about saying those three words aloud or often but it was worth hearing it every time.

They almost made it back to the living room when the albino scooped the woman in his arms and kissed her, whispering the same three words in her ear as she returned them; it was good to be home with those who loved you.

Everyone seemed calmed and welcomed her back, but Lexy on the other hand was a basket case, squeezing her to death like a python and making her lose the feeling in her body.

* * *

Itachi smirked, "Lexy, you're suffocating her."

"I was so fucking worried about you and damn it Madara wouldn't let me go help search for you! My nerves are killing me and what in hell happened?"

Kakuzu snapped at the teen, "Show some consideration for Olivia girl! She may not wish to speak of it." The woman smirked, "It's ok Kakuzu, but I rather tell Sasori first just the same."

Hidan arched a brow and mumbled, "There you fucking go again with the puppet babe! What the fuck is with you and him sharing secrets!?"

"I'm not sharing secrets….it's just…he doesn't interrupt me like some." The priest chuckled, "Got a fucking point." "Don't worry; he'll relay what I tell him to you lot much better than I can myself anyway. Plus, I have something important to ask him as well."

Kakuzu was about to ask her what when, speak of the devil, the red head came out looking tired. "Deidara and I finished administering first aid and giving them the antidote to counteract the poison but they'll be fine. As of now they all need plenty of rest and good nutrition, which I'm sure their lovers will take care of that."

He glanced at the woman, "I need to have a word with you Olivia."

She knew he would and followed him into the medical room when he shut and locked the door; the other three were asleep so they spoke softly.

* * *

*He leaned back in his seat and interlaced his fingers on his lap, listening to every detail of her misfortune before giving her an intent stare with those piercing brown eyes of his once she finished.

"Earlier you trailed off when I asked what was the last thing you remembered before they drugged you. Now tell me."

She shook her head no, "I rather not." Narrowing his eyes he growled, "I'm not asking again." Lips trembling she murmured, "I hate it when you do this to me Sasori." "I know but you need to let it out."

"He….he was angry that I attempted to escape again and had me cornered once I woke up from my sedation. Apparently he thought he had me right in his grasp but I surprised him by retaliating from his little mind game."

She went silent and the red head gripped his hands tighter in anticipation, hoping she wouldn't tell him what he suspected. The girl had been through enough as it was. "Continue."

The woman went over and sat with him in the tight space, leaning against his shoulder and speaking softly. "He decided to show me before hand what was in store for me after the ceremony….how good it would feel to be touched by him and…well…..he did but didn't go all the way thank goodness."

Humming in understanding he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she continued, "It was humiliating more than anything because he did something to my body when I got captured that made me unsure and enjoy his touches."

Arching a brow he asked, "What did he do?" Gulping she whispered what she heard what the medical nin said, "Will you check for me?" "Of course."

After some minutes he tsked but replied casually, "I'm afraid it's true but don't fret about it so much. This procedure was done very well without any flaws and in due time your hormones will revert back to normal."

"Meaning?" "Look at this way, your hormones are like they were when you were a virgin. You're body is unsure of what it wants and how to react to the sensation of lust and physical intimacy."

Olivia face palmed, "So basically what you're saying is I'm a virgin just waiting to get her cherry popped!?"

Sasori chuckled, "Not quite the way I would word it but yes considering your lovers…the sex depraved beasts they are…._we_ all are."

"Damn…..now I'm really at a disadvantage. I'll either be too easily turned on or not at all. They're not going to like that if it's the latter."

The red head grinned seductively, "On the contrary, I don't believe they'll mind at all…..neither do I."

Turning red she ran out of the room with a pout, the teen in hot pursuit as she followed her to her room so that gave the puppet master the chance to inform the others.

* * *

*Lexy instantly grabbed her friend all protective like and let the woman snuggle closer on the bed, murmuring softly, "I'm so glad you're back. When I heard what happened I blew my top from worry…but didn't think before I spoke out of anger. I could see the death-look plastered on Kakuzu's face. I just missed you so much."

Olivia smirked and cuddled closer, "I missed you too. Yeah angering him is never a good thing and you are bad for that Lexy, but you're getting much better….and I'm sorry to worry you." "Tch, you shouldn't be apologizing! It was your fucking parents fault the bastards."

"True…..hmmm…..wait a minute." "Hmm?" "What happened to them? I didn't see them after I came to." "They probably took off the cowards….but anyway tell me what happened. I heard you escaped once."

Olivia sighed, knowing the teen wouldn't drop the subject anytime soon, so told her the main scenario at least. She wasn't in the mood to tell every single detail….again.

A small peck on the door got their attention once the tale was over, the blonde coming in with a smirk, "Tobi is awake and wants to talk to you Olivia, but keep it brief un." "Ok."

She practically ran into the room and went straight to his bedside and held his hand. The boy smiled warmly at her, "You're ok Olivee…..Tobi's glad."

"Yeah I'm fine as I can be…..you're not in too much pain are you?" "Nah, Tobi feels a lot better….just weak…but listen Olivee, Tobi has something important to tell you."

She gave him her full attention as he told her what happened in the church, all the way until he murdered her parents.

Frowning he gripped her hand tighter, the woman was actually shocked to hear the news of her parent's death, especially being done by the sweet boy but she understood completely.

* * *

"Is Olivee angry with Tobi?"

She patted his hand and smiled, "Of course not. It does bother me a bit that they're dead but I don't feel like I lost anyone important. Now if I lost you that be another story. I love my Tobi."

Smiling the boy tried to sit up but she met his embrace, happy that he did that for her…as disturbing as that may sound.

"Thank you Tobi, now rest. I'll check on you later." Closing his eyes the boy almost drifted off to sleep after she spoke with Zetsu and Kisame for a few minutes, dragging Lexy away from the brute so he could rest.

*Upon return to the living room Hidan snatched her onto the couch looking fairly pissed, but he stroked her hair for a calming attempt as she stared blankly at Kakuzu….who looked just as bitter.

Sasori got her attention and his expression told her they all knew what Axel did now.

It was a gloomy afternoon, but eventually began to liven up now that things were back to normal…..as normal as it could get. The akatsuki's tale was told as well with many praises from the girls and Madara since they weren't there.

Sasori deciding the make the occasion an even humorous one by whispering the details of Olivia's…._predicament_….to Kakuzu who smirked and told Hidan who grinned like a mad man.

The woman glanced at the way they looked at her with lustful expressions and hid behind Lexy.

The teen was just as curious, "Why are they looking at you like that? Surely they're not considering sex so soon after what you've been through."

Olivia groaned when she realized, "Damn you Sasori~"

* * *

The red head smirked like the bad boy he was as Hidan licked his lips. She scowled, "Before you two say anything the answer is no."

The miser stood up and approached, "Whatever do you mean…Angel~" "Don't Angel me! I said no!"

Hidan growled like an animal as she backed up with Lexy shielding her, "You two aren't touching her! I'm surprised you two are so fucking inconsiderate!"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the real fucking reason why." "I don't ca….eh?"

Hidan whispered the details in her ear and that famous Cheshire grin spread on her face before humming softly, "You're kidding?" "Nope."

Those large brown orbs turned to the woman who paled even more biting her lip before running straight out the door with them right on her heels, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Deidara chuckled, "I feel real bad for her right now, but at least the mission is over un." "Yes, but she won't get far."

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE RIGHT NOW TOBI!"

There was a chorus of 'Tobi!?' being blurted out as the boy skipped back inside, obviously having a one tracked mind after overhearing her predicament and ignoring his injuries, carrying the woman over his shoulder laughing.

Madara smirked, "What an eventful day full of surprises." Itachi nodded with a roll of the eyes as the chasers darted past them to get to Tobi and Olivia.

Deidara sighed, "Sex isn't much of a surprise here…..it's how they go about it un."

Sasori chuckled, "It's how _we_ go about it brat."

* * *

_TBC: Finish!_

_I hope you readers enjoyed this story and will review….which I'm happy for any I get._

_HINT: I plan on making a fun sequel to this when Olivia's 'predicament' gets put to the test. _

_To make it simple: since she's REAL vulnerable right now and for the off chance she gets kidnapped or seduced….they're going to prepare her to be able to resist and control her hormones and desires XD_

_Use your imaginations how hilarious and sexy this will be lol_


End file.
